


Kisses on the forehead of your lover wrapped in your arms

by Flygavioli



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (very little comfort not gonna lie), Angst, Character Death, Guys I'm not ready for the season finale, He's drinking my tears, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Needs a Hug, Jonny Knows, M/M, Martin Blackwood Needs a Hug, No beta we die like archival assistants, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, insert the vine with someone screaming at AAAA batteries except it's me, maybe ?, who knows ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flygavioli/pseuds/Flygavioli
Summary: In other circumstances, he would have found it beautiful, nearly poetic. But not now, not with Jon dying in his arms.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Kisses on the forehead of your lover wrapped in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with some angst because this series is going to kill me, have fun (or not I'm not your boss) reading my depressing stuff, hope you like it. 
> 
> The title is from the song "Apocalypse" by "Cigarettes After Sex"

A low rumble was coming from outside the tower, menacing, but Martin couldn’t hear it at the moment. All his senses, all his thoughts were directed towards the man in his arms. They were both sitting on the ground, Jon laying on Martin’s lap, surrounded by the large arms of his boyfriend. His face was partially covered with a blindfold Martin had torn from his own shirt, protecting the place were Jon’s eyes were only a few moments ago. It was covered in blood, and maybe tears, although it was impossible to tell. Martin was rocking them both back and forth, slowly, occasionally bringing Jon’s forehead to his mouth before kissing him delicately. Jon was smiling in a calm way, as if ignoring the quiet tears of the man holding him.

They spent some time like this, not saying anything, before a far-away crashing sound made its way to their ears.

“What’s happening?” Jon asked simply, as if asking for the time.

Martin looked outside. The billions of eyes in the sky were falling one after the other, crashing to the ground like they had been hung and the thread keeping them up there had snapped. The horizon had left it’s place to a giant wall of dust, like a tidal wave slowly but surely making its way towards them.

“Looks like the sky is collapsing.” Martin said, barely paying attention to it, his mind so far away. In other circumstances, he would have found it beautiful, nearly poetic. But not now, not with Jon dying in his arms.

“Heh, maybe we did it after all.” Jon laughed quietly.

Somehow, Martin hoped that they didn’t, and that they were just both going to die the instant the wave would reach them. He wondered how Jon could be this calm given the current situation he was in.

“Aren’t you scared?” he asked.

Jon stayed silent for a second, his smile faltering a little as he was thinking.

“I am,” he said and his smile came back, although tainted with sadness, “but it’s just my fear now… I like it, the rest is so quiet again.”

He reached with his scarred hand, trying to find Martin’s cheek through the dark that had now replaced his vision. Martin grabbed it, guiding it gently, and placing it there after pressing a kiss against his fingers. When his hand touched the tears-wet skin, Jon didn’t say anything, but his smile wilted.

The blindfold was soaked with blood now. Martin had insisted Jon wear it, but he didn’t know if it was for fear of it getting worse, or in a selfish way to protect himself from the vision. He couldn’t stop thinking about that moment he saw Jon, standing on the other side of the room, considering insistently the knife in his hand. They had just dealt with Elias, everything could have been fine, but Jon had taken the knife. _Don’t_ , Martin had said, _Jon please don’t_. Jon had looked at him, hesitantly. His hands were shaking, and Martin was trying to get closer, slowly as to not make the situation worse. _I’m sorry_ , Jon had said.

“Do you have any regrets?” Jon asked, snapping Martin out of his thoughts.

“ _You_ ’re asking _me_ that?” A nervous laughter escaped his lips. He couldn’t answer the question. Of course he had regrets, so many regrets, too many. “Do you?” he asked instead.

Jon considered the question for a moment.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” He said, stroking the humid cheek of the man he loved.

The low rumble was getting louder and closer. It was only a couple of minutes away now. Martin tightened his embrace, trying to muffle the sound of his sobbing.

“I’m scared Jon, I don’t want to lose you. It’s not fair.” He cried, tears damping his lover’s hair as he pressed his face in it.

“I know, love, I’m sorry…”

With both his hands, Jon brought Martin’s face close to his, pressing tenderly their lips together. Martin repressed another sob when he felt how cold they were.

“During our journey, did you Know if it was real?” Martin forced himself to speak audibly, although sadness and pain were forming a knot in his throat. “An afterlife? Any chance for me to see you again?”

He could see Jon repressing a grimace, but whether it was because of the question or because his forces had started leaving him was anyone’s guess.

“I don’t know. If there was before the Change, it stopped being true with the arrival of the Eye. And now that it’s gone… Well, there’s no way for me to say.”

The tower was shaking slightly as the wave came closer. In a way, Jon was thankful for it, because it hid his own shaking from Martin. He was feeling cold, and very, _very_ tired. He was also glad the blindfold was hiding his face. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine how Martin would have reacted if he saw him cry. With the last of his forces, he brought Martin closer to him, in a last attempt to comfort the broken man that had made his life a thousand times better. He was met with a crushing embrace, and through the weeping, he could just about hear the words Martin was saying.

“I love you Jon, I don’t want you to die.”

“Shhhh, come here, it’s going to be alright, I promise. It’s nearly over. I love you so much Martin.”

The wave came crashing on them as Jon exhaled for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thanks <3


End file.
